Everybody's Fool
by WinxTwilightRox
Summary: TDI/TDA never happened. Gwen is sixteen and famous. But, she doesn't know who she is anymor.e Story line from the music video. Songfic! "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence


This is just something I made because I got bored. I love the song the songfic is for! Has any one every heard the insturmental version for the song? It's awesome!

Song: _Everybody's Fool _by Evanescence

**AN: This sort of goes along the storyline for the music video. If any one has seen it.**

**Summary: Gwen's sixteen, and famous. TDI never happened. She doesn't really know herself anymore. Song fic to "Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence. **

I also thought the song would kind of fit. In my opinion, Gwen kind of looks like Amy Lee.

I'll just shut my mouth and start already! Remember, in the video, Amy takes some scissors and cuts her hair.

_____________________________________________________

Sunset. The sun was setting over the large buildings that crowded the city. A girl with black hair stared out the window, towards the blinding sun. She then bangs her pale, white fists up against the plexiglass window.

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

She was having a rough day. A day where she worked all day. First, a stupid commercial for a pizza, then a lame photoshoot.

_Just what we all need _

_More lies about a world that..._

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame? _

_Don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

She turned away from the window and walked over to a stack of old magazines, with all of the long and boring photo shoots. She threw them on to her bed and took a black pen to them. She began to scribble over pictures with rough, jagged lines that seemed to have cutting edges. She grabbed aholf to one of the pages and tore it out, then crumbled it in her hand. She went into the bathroom, to take a bath and was remembering a stupid add she did for a stupid energy drink company.

_Look, here she comes now._

_Bow down, and stare in wonder. _

_Oh, how we love you._

_No flaws when you're pretending. _

_But, no I know she..._

Once in the tub, she put her whole body unbder the hot water.

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

She then remember something. In the elevator on her way back to her hotel room. Two girls making rude remarks about her. Saying she looked older than what they had thought.

_Without the mask, where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself..._

_Lost in your lies..._

She brought her head above the surface of the water.

_I know the truth now._

_I know who you are._

_And, I don't love you any more..._

She got out of the tub, and put on a long, white bath robe. She looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled. But, it faded two seconds after. She felt as if she was decieving everybody. She rolled her hands into fist and brought one of them against the mirror, strong enough to break the mirror. Blood began to gush out of her hand. With the uninjured one, she grabbed some toilet paper and wrapped it around her bleeding hand.

_It never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

She changed back into her red sweats and white tank and walked out ontp her balcony. She looked ahead of he.r At a add from the photoshoot she had recently done. None of this was really her... She went back to remembering the other things she has done. Photoshoot. Pizza commercial. Energy drink commercial. Even a comercial for an anime doll. _Crazy? Ugly? Worthless? _She kept starring at the poster.

_Never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_And somehow now, you're EVERYBODY'S FOOL_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This was my first songfic ever! I don't think I did that well, though. I might do more to other Evanescence songs. I'm thinking of doing one for _Tournquiet_. I don't know which girl to use though. Well, you guys can help me out, if you want. The song is about comitting suicide. You can tell by the end.

_My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for delieverence  
Will I be denied?_

_Christ, tournquet._

_My suicide._

There is even this cool fanmade music video where this girl kills herslef. It's really cool!


End file.
